La leyenda del Zorro, versión DC
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: MARATON DC. Shinichi de la Vega es un joven que no le gusta la violencia. El Zorro, es el héroe de California. Gin es el comandante cruel. Y Ran, es una joven que no es como la mujer comun.


Siguiendo con la maraton.

un dia, se me ocurrio imaginarme a Shinichi en la version de Zorro. despues de babear tanto XD decidi escribirlo ^^ una mini historia de 12 pags

DC es de Gosho Aoyama.

**El legendario Zorro versión DC**

California era muy reconocido y no solo por sus riquezas, danzas y entre otros… Sino especialmente por un hombre, un hombre misterioso vestido de negro y con un caballo del mismo color llamado Tornado, aquel hombre que conquista el corazón de las mujeres y salva al pueblo entero de la crueldad de los soldados traidores de la corona.

Su hombre es… "El Zorro".

En el hermoso hogar De la Vega, un hombre de gafas, vestido elegantemente y ya algo viejo por sus canas, despertaba a un joven que estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama y este, al sentirlo, no hacía más que cubrirse hasta el tope con las sabanas.

-Jack, déjame dormir, sabes que he estado hasta tarde despierto.

-Me gustaría dejarlo dormir amo Shinichi, pero su padre me mando a llamar.

-¿Mi padre? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Ha llegado de visita el señor Kogoro Samier con su hija, quien viene llegando de Francia.

-He oído de ella y creo saber lo que mi padre planea. – Suspiro con resignación. – Como mi madre ya no esta, él quiere ahora buscarme a alguien con quien casarme.

-La señora Yukiko era una mujer hermosa y feliz que quería lo mejor para usted. Ahora prepárese para servir a los invitados.

Jack salió de la habitación para dejarlo solo. Shinichi De la Vega lanzo un suspiro al aire y se levanto sin mucho ánimo. Se lava, se viste, se peina y arregla un poco para salir luego del cuarto. Cada paso que daba, tenía de resultado que oyera con más claridad un hermoso sonido que provenía del piano que tenía en su recibidor y eso lo sorprendió porque nadie ponía sus dedos sobre las teclas de aquel instrumento desde que su madre pasó a mejor vida.

Con la oscuridad como su protector, se asomó un poco y vio a su padre hablando con Kogoro Samier y lo que definitivamente lo maravillo fue lo que producía aquel hermoso sonido: Una mujer. Una joven de rostro angelical, cabello liso y moreno que le rozaba los hombros y ojos azules que parecían el mismo mar y cielo. Su manera de tocar era bellísima y encantadora, como deseaba tocar aquellas obras de arte llamadas manos y besarlas. Sacudió su cabeza con energía al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba e hizo acto de presencia.

-Lamento la tardanza – Con una sonrisa en los labios. La joven pianista se detuvo en el momento en que él entro. – Ya me preguntaba en por qué de tanta melodía, creí que un ángel estaba de visita.

-Es usted muy amable joven De la Vega – Agradeció la joven.

-Hijo – Yusaku De la Vega se pone de pie para presentar a los jóvenes. – Ella es Ran Samier, la única hija de mi buen amigo Kogoro.

-Con que usted es la joven que tanto oí – Como todo un caballero, toma una de las manos de la joven Samier para luego besársela – Shinichi De la Vega para servirle y si me permite decirle, es mucho más hermosa que los rumores, señorita Samier.

-Es usted muy amable De la Vega. Lamento haber tocado así como así el piano de su madre, pero no pude evitarlo, era como si el piano mismo me pedía que lo tocara.

-Al contrario, debería sentirme afortunado de que mi casa haya sido testigo de tan buena música – Volviendo a sonreír.

-¿Está intentando coquetearme? – Alzando una ceja.

-¿Quién sabe? – Sin dejar su sonrisa.

-Solo déjeme decirle que soy diferente a la mujer común, por lo que no le será fácil, ¿Me entendió?

-Me encantan los retos señorita Samier – Besando nuevamente su mano – Y déjeme decirle que no pierdo ninguno.

-¿Sabe esgrima? – Mostrando una repentina curiosa.

-Me temo que no, no soy admirador de… Esas cosas violentas, prefiero la literatura, la buena música y un poco de poesía para levantarme el ánimo.

-Ran, deja al joven Shinichi en paz.

-Si padre – Haciendo una inclinación ante Shinichi en señal de disculpas.

* * *

Después de unas horas, los Samier se fueron de la residencia. Shinichi se dejo caer sobre uno de los sofás y lanzo un suspiro largo, ahora que la señorita se había ido, el sueño había regresado a él.

-Muy hermosa es Ran Samier, ¿No hijo?

-Si padre, todo un ángel. Pero sabes que no quiero relacionarme con una mujer aún.

-Por mucho que lo digas, cuando encuentras a la mujer ideal para ti, es imposible dejarla ir. Cambiando el tema, ¿Cómo estuvo anoche?

-Lo logre, solo falta la mitad y eso es algo que siempre lleva el Comandante Gin por precaución.

-¿Y ya tienes un plan?

-Sí, esta noche se llevara a cabo su fiesta de cumpleaños en el Salón de fiestas, irán otro nobles y ricos, incluyéndonos y por supuesto, el fiel confidente de Gin… - Su sonrisa se vuelve irónica y de burla – Nuestro querido capitán Vodka.

-Ya veo por dónde vas Shinichi. Jack lo tendrá todo preparado.

* * *

En el Salón de fiestas de California, se estaba llevando a cabo la celebración del cumpleaños del peor comandante del mundo: Gin Bulstrack. Roba alimentos y oro a los aldeanos como también a los nobles y a los ricos con la mayoría de sus tierras a la mínima señal de "Traición" según él y su capitán Vodka era igual de despiadado que él, pero más… Tonto. Los nobles y ricos habían ido porque sino, al día siguiente recibirían la vista de ambos y tendrían que dar un BUEN motivo por el cual no fueron.

Como Kogoro y Ran Samier también fueron, la joven ocultaba todo su asco hacía el Comandante, especialmente porque podía sentir con claridad, su penetrante mirada llena de deseo y atención y eso tampoco paso por alto para nuestro joven Shinichi De la Vega, quien quiso por unos segundos olvidar su compostura y golpear a Gin.

-¿Y quién es la joven que la acompaña señor Samier?

-Es mi hija comandante, regreso de sus estudios en Francia, pero aún no termina, tiene mucho más que aprender.

-Es un placer señorita Samier – Besando su mano. Ran dio gracias que había usado esta ocasión guantes de plush o ahora mismo le habrían contaminado las manos y aquel dulce roce de los labios de De la Vega que aún estaban grabadas a fuego en su mano. Se auto castigo al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba.

-Igualmente Comandante – Con un tono de voz que parecía todo lo contrario.

-Es un honor que este en mi fiesta, como usted Shinichi De la Vega, después de todo, no sale mucho, por lo que me esperaba que viniera su padre solo.

-Pues pensé en venir a ver a mi buen amigo, ¿Qué mejor celebración que el cumpleaños de un gran hombre? Ninguno Comandante Gin.

-Usted siempre sabe qué decir De la Vega y eso me complace.

-Para eso están los amigos comandante – A la mínima distracción de Gin, Shinichi le sonríe irónicamente a su padre, quien se la devolvió. Ambos ignoraban que aquel gesto no paso en alto para la joven Ran Samier.

-Señorita Samier, quisiera tener la oportunidad de conocerla mejor.

-Vaya, es un honor para una civil que alguien como usted le diga esas palabras.

-Ya recibirá noticias mías.

-De la Vega… -Hablo mientras deseaba por dentro que un rayo partiera en dos a Gin – ¿Puede acompañarme unos momentos afuera?

-Claro, eso será un honor para mí.

Pidieron disculpas a los demás invitados y salieron del cuarto. Estuvieron caminando en silencio mientras miraban las estrellas.

-De la Vega…

-Dígame Shinichi, señorita Samier… Perdón, Ran.

-Bien… Shinichi, tengo dos cosas que decirle. Primero… ¿Por qué miente al pueblo?

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Usted dijo que no práctica esgrima y eso es mentira. Mi maestro me enseño como reconocer a un espadachín con solo tomar la mano, y las suyas, si me permite, dicen que son unos profesionales al tomar una espada.

-Vaya, usted es una jovencita muy audaz.

-¿Por qué miente? ¿Tiene algo que ocultar?

-La verdad es que lo deje, me aburrí de tanta violencia… Y me gustaría mucho que prometiera guardarlo como un secreto.

-Le prometo que de mis labios no saldrá ni una palabra, mi madre, antes de morir, me enseño a que siempre debo cumplir lo que prometo.

-Se lo agradezco mucho Ran.

-El otro motivo por el cual lo saque fue porque usted quería salir, ¿No es así? ¿Hay algo que necesita hacer?

-Así es, necesito hacer algo y no sabía como liberarme del Comandante. Escúcheme, mientras este fuera, quiero que se esconda acá porque si regresa sola, despertará la curiosidad de Gin y nos molestará a los dos hasta en los talones.

-Haré lo que pueda, pero tendrá que hacer algo grande por mí en recompensación.

De respuesta, se acerca a ella peligrosamente hasta que sus labios quedaron cerca de su oído – Se lo prometo – Susurro.

Aquella cercanía, mas aquel susurro, que para ella fue atrayente, provocaron que el cuerpo de la joven temblará interiormente y comenzara a sentir como mariposas por su estomago y le llego el repentino deseo de besarlo. Detuvo sus pensamientos incorrectos y una vez que Shinichi De la Vega se perdió de vista, corrió hacía otra dirección, escondiéndose atrás del recinto para no ser descubierta.

* * *

Todo estaba bien en la fiesta, las mujeres bailaban, los hombres fumaban, tomaban o hablaban entre sí. Gin se pone de pie, poniendo a todos en silencio con solo levantar un poco su mano derecha, miro a todos y hablo:

-Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todos por asistir y espero que ninguno se haya sentido obligado por asistir. Para mi es todo un honor celebrar mi cumpleaños con tanta gente que admirar – Su capitán y el resto de los hombres lo miraban maravillados, algunos de los nobles y ricos también y esos eran poco, la mayoría solo quería que todo terminase ya.

Como si sus plegarías fueran escuchadas, una misteriosa silueta cayo de forma repentina desde las escaleras del segundo piso hasta caer detrás del cumpleañero, quien al girarse, de inmediato se tensa al sentir sobre su pecho la espada de aquel hombre. Ese invitado inesperado estaba completamente vestido de negro, como también su capa que colgaba por su espalda, su antifaz que cubría sus ojos y su sombrero de vaquero del mismo color y con algunas líneas doradas.

-Buenas noches y feliz cumpleaños, lamento no haberle traído un obsequio por lo que… - Hace unos movimientos con su mano que sostenía su espada y del pecho de Gin se podía ver una Z. – Así que espero que le guste este inesperado obsequio – Con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Es el Zorro!-Grito Vodka sin salir de su asombro, como también los demás invitados.

* * *

-¿Eh?-Exclamo Ran al oír el ruido de una mesa caerse y otros ruidos que parecían espadas chocando, pero ella lanzo un suspiro creyendo que todos estaban tan borrachos que ya estaban volviéndose locos.

Luego le llamo la atención escuchar a un caballo por el lado derecho del recinto, camino despacio hacía aquella dirección y se sorprende al ver a un caballo de color negro. Maravillada por aquel animal, se fue acercando poco a poco, pero eso causo que el caballo misterioso se pusiera de pie en salto, como defensa, pero aún así, Ran logró calmarlo, asegurándole que no le haría daño y ahora lo acariciaba.

-No luces muy bravo ahora. – En tono de burla – ¿Quién será tu dueño?

* * *

Adentro, el Zorro derrotaba a todos con sus ágiles movimientos y con su gran espada hasta que finalmente quedaron él y el comandante, quien de nuevo sintió aquella arma, pero esta vez por su cuello.

-Es una fiesta muy entretenida Comandante y como en todo cumpleaños, debe darme una bolsa de caramelos y con una sorpresa. Pero como no las tiene, me conformo con lo que lleva colgando del cuello. – Su espada se fue moviendo para sacar por debajo de las ropas, un cordel negro que sostenía una pequeña cajita de oro macizo.

-Ni se te ocurra llevártelo Zorro.

-Lo siento Comandante Gin – De un movimiento con su arma, el cordel se rompe y empuja al comandante para luego tomar aquel tesoro. – Pero ya lo hice. Fue muy divertido, pero ya debo irme. – Envaina su espada cuando esta cerca de las escaleras y se va como llego.

-¡¿Qué están esperando? ¡Vayan tras él!

* * *

-¿Y ese silbido?-Pregunto Ran al oírlo y al ver que el caballo se alejaba un poco para estar en posición, se sorprende al ver como caiga sobre aquel animal un hombre cubierto de negro – T-Tú…

-¿Pero que hace una señorita sola en plena noche?

-Z-Zorro… - Titubeo. En ese momento aparecieron los soldados, algunos de pie y otros en caballos. En el centro estaba Gin apuntándolo con un arma – Comandante.

-Estas rodeado Zorro, tire su espada, baje del caballo y aléjese de la señorita.

-Señorita, ¿Qué ha oído usted de mí? – Le susurro.

-Pues que es una buena persona que ayuda a los demás y eso lo valoro mucho – Hablándole en el mismo tono.

-Para que pueda seguir con eso, tendrá que ayudarme, ¿Confía en mí si le prometo que me la llevare para que podamos salir de esta y que la llevare de vuelta a su casa? – Solo recibe de respuesta, como Ran mueve su cabeza en afirmación.

-Deja de perder tiempo ideando un plan Zorro, estás atrapado.

-Oh Comandante, he visto entre las sombras la gran atención que le ponía a esta chica – Tocando el cuello de la mencionada con su arma – Sus planes se vendrían abajo si algo le pasará.

-Confía en el Zorro Kogoro – Pidió Yusaku deteniéndolo al ver que iba a hacer algo – Él no le hará nada a tu hija, te lo prometo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Confía en mí – Le susurro en el oído – De seguro es parte de su plan y conociéndolo, la llevará a su hogar sana y salva. Si me equivoco, te doy todas mis tierras en el momento que muera, Kogoro.

-No es necesario que me des algo, pero me apiadaré de tu palabra.

-¿Y que piensa hacer Comandante? No querrá a toda California o España en su contra al saber que sacrificó una vida inocente por querer ir tras de mí, ¿No? Y mucho más si esa vida inocente es la hija de un importante empresario y la pianista favorita de la reina.

-Bajen las armas – Ordeno Gin y le hicieron caso de inmediato.

-Para prevenir – Dijo en el momento que se agachaba para tomar a Ran y subirla a su fiel Tornado, agarrándola de la cintura – Me llevare a esta dulce jovencita – Y gracias a la velocidad de Tornado, se alejaron rápidamente, pero no tardo los segundos para que los soldados que iban en caballos lo siguieran.

-¡¿Cómo usted sabia que a la reina le gusta oírme tocar el piano? – Le pregunto, sin darle importancia el hecho de que diez hombres iban tras ellos en caballos color café claro.

-Porque como la reina, soy amante de la buena música – Le respondió sonriendo, su capa se agitada con violencia por el viento que producía su fiel Tornado – Y ahora le pido que se sujete con fuerza que debemos perderlos de vista.

-Hay un río por el lado oeste, cubierto de barro, si se las ingenua para que caigan allá, de seguro ganará tiempo para huir mientras ellos intentan salir.

-Es una joven muy inteligente y muy aventurera por planearle algo así a esos hombres.

-Soy enemiga de los fieles hombres de alguien tan cruel como el Comandante Gin.

El Zorro sonríe complacido ante aquel comentario y una vez que le repitió la orden de que se sujetará firme, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no besarla al sentir como la chica rodeaba su cuello, después de todo, no había otro lugar donde afirmarse (Gracias al cielo por eso). Al llegar donde dijo la joven, dio gracias de que muy abajo había una rama atravesada y eso le dio una idea, dio un largo viaje para terminar al otro lado y se quedo quieto, esperando a que llegaran.

-Aquí vienen.

Los hombres de Gin habían visto el río así que estaban confiados y preparados para saltar y atrapar al criminal, pero no les espero que los caballos tropezaras con la rama del árbol que estaba en el suelo, provocando que jinetes y animales cayeran al río, cubriéndose de barro y agua. El Zorro y su "Rehén" no pudieron evitar reírse y nuestro valiente caballero, movió su sombrero en señal de despedida y se fue en galope con la joven, con dirección a la casa de Ran.

Llegaron a la residencia de la chica, se adentraron en el jardín y una vez que Tornado se detuvo, el Zorro se bajo para luego ayudar a Ran. Se quedaron un momento viéndose, el héroe legendario sostenía la cintura de la joven, quien a su vez rodeaba el cuello del misterioso con sus brazos, estuvieron así hasta que Ran regreso a la realidad y se aparto un poco.

-Ha sido un viaje muy placentero, especialmente porque me gusta las velocidades.

-Ah, ¿Les gusta?

-Sí, pero es algo difícil convencer a mi padre, dice que no es apropiado en una señorita.

-Tengo que pagarle por haberme ayudado a salir de mi pequeño problema.

-He oído de usted señor Zorro: Un hombre misterioso y audaz que quiere ayudar a la gente de California de hombres como Gin y eso lo valoró mucho porque si usted hubiera sido atrapado, California perdería su esperanza. Así que paguémelo, derrotando y salvando nuestro hogar.

-Le doy mi palabra que así será, señorita – Atreviéndose a besar su mejilla.

-Espero verlo de nuevo algún día.

-Le aseguro que así será – Subiéndose a Tornado, vuelve a despedirse de ella con su sombrero – Y prometo pagarle por su ayuda-Y se va en galope a gran velocidad.

Ran Samier se quedo viendo como el zorro se iba alejando y no pudo evitar sonreír complacida, había cumplido el sueño de todas esas mujeres de California: Andar con el Zorro en su caballo Tornado. Aunque en su caso no fue como las demás soñaban, pero igual. Entro a su residencia y como los sirvientes estaban durmiendo, ella sola encendió una vela y camino hacía su cuarto para luego ponerse ropa para dormir, luego una bata y camino hacía el recibidor para esperar a su padre y mostrarle que estaba a salvo.

* * *

El Zorro llego con tornado hacía una cueva, donde lo esperaba Jack muy emocionado. Bajo de un salto y le narra lo ocurrido a su buen amigo mientras se movía, como si fuera una película y se dejo caer en una montaña de paja.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?

-Porque he cometido algo bueno y malo, me he enamorado de Ran Samier.

-Me alegro mucho por usted.

-¿Crees que eso sea malo? Después de todo, si ella llega a descubrir mi identidad o si el Comandante lo descubre y sabe de mis sentimientos hacía Ran…

-Entonces tendrá que terminar pronto con esto, pero… Nadie le dice que puede ganarse el cariño y la confianza de aquella jovencita como el Zorro y Shinichi De la Vega.

-Gracias Jack – Dijo el Zorro en el momento que se quitaba el gorro y el antifaz, mostrando quien era en realidad: Shinichi de la Vega.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ran se levanto a eso del medio día, se vistió con un vestido color blanco de base y con un poco de azul claro de la cintura para arriba., se peino y salió de su cuarto con destino al comedor y tocar un momento el piano para calmar a su padre y alegrarlo un poco con las melodías que producía, pero se vio interrumpida con brutalidad al ver quien llegaba al rancho.

-Padre, el comandante Gin ha venido.

-Ya veo y tú intenta comportarte, se que no te cae bien, pero haz un esfuerzo.

-Trataré padre.

-Comandante – Abriendo la puerta para recibirlo. – Pero que sorpresa.

-Espero que mi visita no le cause molestias señor Samier.

-_Bastantes _– Pensó la joven Samier sin verlo, tenía la vista fija en su piano que antes le pertenecía a su fallecida madre.

-Señorita Samier, no la había visto, mis sinceras disculpas.

-No tiene que darlas comandante – Sonriéndole falsamente – ¿Y que le trae a mi hogar a estas horas? Después de todo, es un hombre muy ocupado, que tener sobre sus hombros el peso de toda California.

-Gracias por sus preocupaciones señorita Samier. He venido porque deseo hablar con usted unas palabras.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Sobre qué?

-Pues quería saber como se encontraba, después de haber sido secuestrada por el Zorro.

-Estoy bien comandante, el Zorro no me hizo absolutamente nada, es más, fue muy amable en regresarme a casa una vez que se deshizo de sus hombres y hablando de ellos, ¿Cómo están? Estuve toda la noche preocupada por ellos.

-Están bien señorita Samier, descuide.

-Que alivio, me ha quitado un peso sobre mis hombres comandante.

-Es usted muy amable por preocuparse por mis hombres señorita, pero hay algo que quiero saber: ¿Por qué De la Vega no estaba con usted? Se supone que salieron afuera juntos.

-Lo que paso comandante es que Shinichi comenzó a sentirse mal y como no quería que su estado le afectará su cumpleaños, me pidió que le avisará de su situación mientras él se iba. Iba a llevar a cabo esa misión cuando vi al Zorro y ocurrió todo lo que vio… ¿No es eso cierto Shinichi? – Su padre y el comandante miran hacía la puerta principal para ver al mencionado.

-Así es Ran, en verdad lo siento comandante, pero como dijo la señorita Samier, no quería arruinarle su cumpleaños por lo que me fui y eso en cierto modo me alegra.

-¿Le alegra De la Vega?

-Sí, porque si hubiera estado en el momento en que el Zorro apareció hubiera sido un estorbo ya que como debe recordar, soy muy malo usando una espada, ¿No le parece?

-Es verdad De la Vega. ¿Y usted que hace aquí?

-He venido a ver a Ran, especialmente porque le prometí que saldríamos y un caballero debe cumplir lo que promete por muy mal que uno se sienta.

-¿Puedo padre? Trataré no causarle problemas a Shinichi.

-Cuídamela muy bien Shinichi, que es todo lo que me queda.

-Así lo haré señor – Haciendo una inclinación ante él.

-Déjeme tener el honor de acompañarlos hasta su destino – Hablo Gin.

-Oh no comandante, me rehusó. – Le respondió Ran. – Usted es un hombre muy ocupado y ya perdió tiempo viniendo a mi casa y eso me hace sentir culpable. Me sentiré peor si le quito más de su valioso tiempo.

-Gracias comandante, pero ya oyó a la dama – Hablo Shinichi mientras le ofrecía a la joven su brazo y ella lo acepto con mucho gusto – Estaremos bien y ahora nos vamos que de seguro tenemos a Jack muy aburrido allá.

* * *

-Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reírme.

-Yo también Ran, yo también.

Ambos andaban en uno de esos carruajes sin techos por lo que podrían ver el paisaje que les mostraba California y eran llevados por el fiel Jack. Hablaban animadamente mientras se deleitaban del paisaje y de la compañía del otro. Jack, en cambio, sonreía complacido y de forma picara por su amo al descubrir como es enamorado.

-¿Y es eso cierto de que fue raptada por el Zorro?

-Mas bien, me ofrecí, con tal de ayudarlo. El Zorro es la esperanza de toda California.

-¿Y lo amas Ran?

-Oh vamos, que esto no es una libro cursi de amor a primera vista, aún que, admito que tiene un aura llena de misterios que atraparía a cualquier mujer.

-Lo has dicho como una chica enamorada – Comento el chico divertido.

-¡Claro que no! – Avergonzada.

-Claro que si.

-¡Que no Shinichi de la Vega! – Dándole un zape en la cabeza.

-Eso me dolió – Quejándose.

-Te lo tenías muy merecido.

Estuvieron todo el día en el pueblo, comiendo, comprando, riendo, etc. Estaba atardeciendo cuando regresaron a la hacienda de la joven Samier y como todo un caballero, se despidió de ella besando su mano y se fue.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Ran despertó, se asombra al ver como desde su ventana colgaba un ramo de rosas. Curiosa y un poco alegre, se acerca y toma el ramo para luego ver una nota que solo había una letra, una Z.

-Zorro-Sonriendo levemente – Creo que Shinichi tenía razón, pero a la vez esta equivocado.

Estaba enamorada del Zorro… Pero a la vez lo estaba de Shinichi de la Vega.

* * *

Pasaron los días, luego las semanas y luego los meses. La amistad de Ran con Shinichi crecía día tras día como también la relación de la chica con el Zorro hasta que fue ese día, el día en que Ran descubrió que su corazón nunca estaba dividido.

Aquel día era soleado y como Ran quería salvarse de una visita del Comandante, le aviso a su padre que se iría a ver a su amigo Shinichi. Una vez allá, fue recibida por Jack diciéndole que el amo y su padre salieron, pero que no tardaría en llegar, por lo que Ran esperaba en el comedor impaciente.

Caminaba por la habitación muy aburrida y curioseando un poco y esa curiosidad provoco que se acercará a un pequeño estantes lleno de libros y en eso se dio cuenta que era demasiado extraño que desde allí entrara viento. Estuvo examinando el objeto hasta que notó que la brisa provenía de una fina línea que tenía la pared justo al lado del estante. Cuando la tocó, la sorpresa la invade mucho porque el estante comenzó a moverse unos milímetros hacía ella, dándole a entender que esto era más que un simple mueble, sino también la puerta a un pasillo secreto.

No poderlo evitar más, lo abre por completo para poder ver que era una especie de cueva, se emociona más aún y decidida, entra a su interior y cerrando la puerta secreta. Camino y camino, adentrándose cada vez más a la oscuridad. Casi lanza un grito al sentir que algo le rozaba las piernas, pero suspiro aliviada al ver que era solo un gato callejero, aliviada lo carga y continua caminando.

-Guau – Exclamo sin poder evitarlo.

Llego a una especie de entrenamiento, había muchas espadas, campos, cuerdas, etc. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el caballo negro que la veía desde su establo. Se acercó al animal y al acariciarlo, sintió que era el mismo que había visto la otra vez, Tornado, el caballo del legendario Zorro… Se detuvo al llegar a esa idea.

-Tornado… - Miraba todo incrédula – ¿Esto es el campo de entrenamiento del Zorro? Eso significa que… ¿Shinichi es el Zorro?

No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo allí paralizada, pero cuando logró reaccionar, pescó nuevamente al gato y salió disparada de allí, tomando el mismo camino para no perderse. Salió por la puerta secreta y cuando la cerro, oyó como la puerta del cuarto se abría, asustándola tanto que se golpeo en el estante.

-¿Ran?

-Ay, lo siento… Auch, eso me dolió… - Frotándose la cabeza – Este gato entro y cuando logre atraparlo accidentalmente me golpee – Mintió.

-Deberías tener más cuidado – Acercándose a la joven para examinar el lugar donde Ran recibió el golpe.

-Si, lo siento… -Avergonzada – _Prometo no decirle a nadie tu secreto Shinichi

* * *

_

De nuevo pasaron los días hasta que llego la noche final, la noche en que el Zorro desenmascara al Comandante Gin justo delante del representante de la reina, quien por su llegada, California estaba celebrando con un gran banquete y en ese banquete, el comandante aprovecho para pedirle a Kogoro un baile con su hija, quien quería negarse inmediatamente pero como temía que sus palabras causará problemas a su padre, acepto antes de que Kogoro dijera algo.

-Es un halago que haya aceptado mi propuesta señorita Samier. – Le dijo una vez que comenzaron a bailar en la pista.

-Bueno comandante, es lo mínimo que podía hacer por un hombre que lucha diariamente por la tranquilidad de nuestra ciudad… La reina debería darse cuenta de sus valores y agradecérselo infinitamente.

-No pierdo la esperanza de que así será señorita.

-Me alegra oír eso… Comandante, ¿Hay una razón por la cual me invito a bailar?

-La verdad es que sí, la verdad es que yo quería pedirle su mano.

-¿Mi…mano? – Sorprendida y esta vez tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no enfurecerse y gritarle, era una mujer, la hija de un hombre de alta sociedad, por lo que debía actuar como tal, como una señorita – Vaya, es una sorpresa.

-Se que sonó demasiado imprudente, pero es que no podía esperar más. Usted es a la única que deseo a mi lado.

-Comandante, es un honor que se haya fijado en mí, pero tendré que rechazarlo, en verdad que lo siento – Apartándose para luego hacer una inclinación, estaba por irse cuando sintió como le hacía presión en el brazo para detenerla.

-Más le vale que cambie de opinión señorita Samier. No querrá que algo le suceda a su padre… ¿O si?

-¿Me esta amenazando comandante? – Hablándole en el mismo tono frío.

-Si usted quiere tomarlo de esa forma.

-Escúcheme bien señor, me lo he aguantado mucho durante todo este tiempo, así que si no quiere ver lo peor de mí, mas le vale que se comporte como un hombre de verdad, acepte su derrota y no meta a mi padre – Y dicho esas palabras, se fue con la mirada seria y furiosa.

-¿Qué paso Ran?

-Padre, el comandante me pidió mi mano. Lo rechace y me amenazo con hacerte algo.

-Tranquila Ran, ya veremos que hacer.

-Tranquila – Se oyó una tercera voz – Eso no va a pasar.

-Señor De la Vega – Murmuro Ran al ver al padre de Shinichi – Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, lamento haber oído su conversación privada.

-Descuida Yusaku, eres mi mejor amigo y estás en confianza – Le aseguro Kogoro.

-Gracias Kogoro, eso me complace.

-¿Y Shinichi?

-Mi hijo no se sintió bien, así que se quedo en cama. Eso le pasa por estar leyendo poesía al aire libre cuando la temperatura es para morirse de frío.

El representante de la Corona real de España estaba de lo más alegre hablando con nobles, diplomados, entre otros. Pero en ese momento, una silueta misteriosa cubierta por una túnica hecha de saco y con gorro se le acerco y le susurro:

-Señor, debe venir conmigo y saber la clase de hombre que es el comandante… No voltee – Le advirtió – O llamara la atención de Gin, solo haga lo que le digo.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que haré lo que dice? – De respuesta, siente algo en su espalda.

-Creo que mi espada hablo por mí señor… ¿Me hará caso?

-Está bien – Disimuladamente, ambos se alejaron de la fiesta hasta esconderse – Exijo que me diga su nombre.

-Usted tal vez me conoce… Como el Zorro – Se presento quitándose aquella harapienta túnica – Es un placer conocerlo.

-De modo que usted es el Zorro.

-Lamento haber actuado con brutalidad, pero era de vital importancia.

-¿Qué ocurre señor Zorro?

-Es sobre el comandante, si se da cuenta, no es la clase de persona que afirma – Mostrándole unas cosas que traía – Le esconde a la reina una mina de oro para apropiarse completamente de ella… Sin hablar que se apropia de las tierras de quien se mete en su camino.

-Esto es horrendo.

-Sí usted hiciera algo, finalmente nos liberaríamos de su tiranía.

-Usted es tal como dicen señor Zorro, tiene mi palabra de que esto acabará pronto, pero necesitaré su ayuda si no es molestia.

-¿En que la necesita?

-No sé quiénes son sus aliados, podría estar solo en esto.

-Es verdad, pero descuide que cuenta con mi ayuda, lo defenderé de sus aliados.

-¿Sabe cuántos son?

-Son diez, pero podré con ellos, así que descuide.

La fiesta siguió su curso en paz, hasta que se oyó un disparo y notaron que el responsable era nada menos que el Zorro, quien apuntaba el cielo y como siempre, sonreía. Las mujeres de California no pudieron evitar maravillarse al verlo y Ran lanzo un suspiro como a la vez pensaba "Conque enfermo, si como no"

-Lo siento mucho, pero tenía que buscar una forma de llamar su atención – Divertido.

-¡Atrápenlo! – Ordeno Gin.

-Espere, espere comandante. Que tengo un motivo por el cual hago esto, el representante de la corona española desea hacer un discurso y me pidió que llamara la atención de todos.

-Gracias Zorro – Hablo el mencionado. – Ya no puede engañarme comandante, se de sus intenciones de ocultarle a la corona una mina de oro y de robarle tierras a otros por querer detener sus tiranías. Esta arrestado.

-¿Arrestado ha dicho usted? Me temo señor que no podrá ser así, después de todo… La reina sabrá que usted fue asesinado por el Zorro y del buen hombre que fui que hizo un gran esfuerzo por defender a su gente – Y para sorpresa, hasta del mismo Zorro, todos los soldados presentes estuvieron al lado de Gin y eso era más de diez personas.

-Al parecer ha reunido nuevos aliados, pero descuide que podré con ellos señor – Le aseguro mientras ambos preparaban sus espadas.

-Ojala tengamos una muerte digna.

-No están solos – Yusaku se puso al otro lado del representante de la corona – Por la paz de California y el fin de la tiranía del comandante.

-Apoyó esa idea – Al lado de él, se pone Kogoro, como también, otros hombres más, tanto a su lado como en el lado del Zorro, con sus espadas listas para atacar.

-Vaya, vaya… 35 idiotas contra 60 de nosotros.

-No importa la cantidad comandante, sino la calidad – Le recordó el héroe de California.

-¡Mátenlos a todos!

Y así comenzó el ataque, los hombres que luchaban por la paz mostraban su destreza y habilidades y los amantes de poder no se quedaban atrás y lastimaban gravemente a sus adversarios a sangre fría. Las mujeres, incluida Ran, estaban apartadas de todo ese combate, viendo aterradas y esperanzadas de que sus hombres ganen y salgan con vidas. En eso, uno de esos cuantos hombres se acercaron a ellas con intenciones de asustarlas, secuestrarlas o usarlas de rehén para ganar la pelea, pero no se esperaban de las habilidades de Ran, porque cuando uno de ellos la tomo de la muñeca, ella se zafo y le dio el castigo divino, dándole una llave de judo doblando su brazo y colocándolo por su espalda para luego arrebatarle su espada y darle una patada en la cabeza.

Más hombres se acercaron a ellas y Ran pelea con aquella espada obtenida como toda la profesional que era, siendo admirada por las otras mujeres, quienes decidieron ayudarla y pescando cosas que duelen como platos, floreros, etc. Atacaron a todos, incluso les propinaron patadas y golpes en la cabeza con sus puños o con sus abanicos, luego les arrebataban todas sus espadas para guardarlas en un gran saco y con las pistolas, apuntaron a sus adversarios, quienes no tuvieron otra opción que levantar sus brazos en señal de rendición.

Ran no se conformó con eso porque primero se cortó el vestido para que le llegara por arriba de las rodillas y así moverse con mayor libertad, ignorando los gestos de escándalo por parte de sus compañeras de sexo. Tomó otra espada, teniendo dos bajo su poder y corrió hacía el campo de batalla de los hombres, acabando con cualquiera que se ponía en su camino, uno de ellos logró que ella soltara una de las espadas, pero a eso no le interesó al Ángel y con la espada que aún tenía, acabo con él de un solo ataque.

-¡Ran, regresa con las demás, aquí es peligroso! – Ordeno su padre al verla.

-¡Déjame ayudar que yo puedo padre! – Grito la joven al acabar con dos más.

-¡Debería escuchar a su padre señorita! – Vodka, de forma rápida, tomó a la "revoltosa" por atrás, rodeándole el cuello con su brazo izquierdo y con su mano que sostenía su pistola, le rozaba el cuello.

-Lo siento capitán, pero… ¡Soy de oídos sordos! – Grita en el momento que se zafaba de él propinándole un golpe en el estomago con su codo izquierdo y luego se volteo para verlo agachado y con sus manos sobre el lugar atacado, y le propino en la cara una patada que lo mando a volar. Se agacho y recupero su arma.

-Me sorprende señorita Samier – Rápidamente la joven voltea con su espada en alto con intenciones de atacar, pero su espada fue detenida fácilmente con la del misterioso con la suya, por lo que se escucho el golpe de dos espadas al unirse.

-Zorro – Dijo esas palabras con una leve sonrisa de ironía – ¿No debería estar quitándole los sesos al comandante?

-Ah, sobre eso… Bueno, un buen espectáculo me distrajo – Refiriéndose al capitán Vodka – Como también tuve un buen panorama – Agrego rozando con su espada las descubiertas piernas de la chica.

-Es usted un pervertido – Sin perder su sonrisa – Después de esto lo golpearé, así que tenga cuidado de mí.

-Trataré señorita, pero con una belleza como usted, es imposible alejarme – En eso vieron detrás del otro como soldados se acercaban para una emboscada, pero ellos dieron dos pasos adelantes y acabaron con ellos. Volvieron a voltear para verse – Gracias señorita.

-Lo mismo digo, ahora vaya y acabe con el comandante – Se acerca a él hasta que sus labios estaban a unos milímetros de distancia – Y si logras vencerlo… Te recompensaré con un beso… Shinichi – Le susurro para luego alejarse y seguir peleando.

El Zorro, por una extraña razón, no se sorprende y volvió a la lucha, acabando con todos y buscando cuando antes al comandante. Fue mucho sudor, mucha sangre derramada, muchos gritos de dolor, pero finalmente los buenos ganaron y el comandante estaba inconsciente y amarrado. Todos gritaron emocionados y se felicitaban entre si, y Kogoro protegió a su hija con su abrigo ya que ella llamaba la atención de los hombres y solo pudo suspirar resignada, pero una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujaron sus labios.

* * *

Era un hermoso día de verano, el cielo libre de nubes, el sol brillaba como nunca y los animales disfrutaban felices de los frutos que les obsequiaba la madre naturaleza.

Shinichi y Ran andaban cabalgando por los campos a gran velocidad, felices y emocionados. Se detuvieron hasta estar frente a un lago, se bajaron de sus propios caballos y comenzaron a preparar su picnic para luego sentarse sobre un gran mantel de cuadros blancos y naranjas. Hablaron muy alegres mientras comían de lo que traían.

-Y pensar que ya paso un año desde lo ocurrido – Hablo la joven al tomar una manzana.

-Ran, ¿Cómo sabías que yo…?

-¿Por qué esperaste un año para preguntar? – Sonríe – Entre accidentalmente a tu escondite del comedor, necesitas más originalidad.

-No me culpes a mí, esos escondites los creo mi abuelo durante la invasión de los indios.

Ran sólo sonríe – ¿Y crees que la siguiente generación será hombre o mujer?

-No lo sé, pero me gustaría que fuera un hombre – Dijo mientras acariciaba el vientre de la chica y luego se acerco a sus labios para besarla.

-Machista, no estaría de mal que el siguiente Zorro sea una mujer, una fuerte, valiente y sin miedo a nada.

-Como su madre – Recordando la gran fuerza de Ran – ¿Eso le gustará mucho Señora De la Vega?

-Por supuesto que sí señor De la Vega – Rodeando su cuello para luego besarlo – Te quiero

-Yo igual te quiero Ran – Volviendo a besarla.

**Fin**


End file.
